


shes my saiyan

by trunksgirl1



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trunksgirl1/pseuds/trunksgirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trunks is  madly in love with pan as he could remember now shes 17 his saiyan beast wants her can he control himself or will it get a hold of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	shes my saiyan

Its been over a couple of years since he last saw pan ever since they went to retrieve the dragon balls pan was 8 at the time but that didnt stop trunks from wanting to to push her against the controls and ravish her if only her grampa wasnt there. Now 17 years old he wants her to see him as more than a guardian. His workers flirt with him which he doesnt care and treats them as mindless sex buddies to toy with and use. He wants pan but he cant just take her innocenc like that. Trunks left his office to get ready for pans birthday.  
Everyone was getting ready for pan 17 year old suprise party at her old house her mother made her wear a violet tube dress which pan couldnt understand why but wore it. Her father wasnt at all pleased but couldnt do much about ithe reliazed his lil girl was growing up.  
As soon as she walks in everyone jumps to surprise her wishing he  
r a happy birthday. Aww you guys didnt have to. Pan said. 

Everyone was enjoying them selves except trunks who lusting at pan like a starved animal his eyes was turning from blue to red his father noticed instantly. Vegetta grabs his son away.  
Boy what the fuck is wrong with u? Vegetta demands. You almost lost it.  
I dont know seeing pan made me want her even more. Trunks replied.  
Boy how long have you thought of her? Vegetta demanded.  
Ever since she was a kid i think. Trunks replied.  
Boy your saiyan saiyan side wants to mate her you waited long enough and now the desire is too quick to handle and you want to fuck her?Vegetta replied.  
What if sheshe doesnt want to. Trunks replied.  
Boy it doesnt matter shes part saiyan she willeventually give in you just have to make her by showing whos dominant in the relationship. Vegetta replied.  
Here can you give this to her he tosses a small box wrap up to him and flies to his home. Hmmm once she finds him hes going to fuck her senseless and lose control. Things are going to get interesting around here. Vegetta smirks.


End file.
